


And they preferred it that way

by imnotokay_imgay



Series: Sanders Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 11:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotokay_imgay/pseuds/imnotokay_imgay
Summary: "Go on, tell me it's true. Tell me that you don't love me."
Relationships: Prince/Anxiety, Prinxiety, Roman Sanders/Virgil Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767496
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	And they preferred it that way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addicted_2_fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/gifts).



> Sup chucklefucks? Hope you're all doing great. My first Sanders Sides fic, hope you enjoy. I'm giving this to the same person as all my other works because *dramatic drum roll* I am so grateful to have them in my life and I love them very much and they're the most amazing friend I could ask for.
> 
> Nox

Creativity and Anxiety. Roman and Virgil. One outgoing and flirty, one introverted and sarcastic. Who would think that it could work? But somehow it did...well, it usually did anyway. 

"ROMAN!"

Oh dear. That yell meant that he was in trouble. From Logan. He wondered where Virgil was. Probably with Logan. But...wait what? Why were they together and why was he in trouble? So he went to them, in the common area where they did videos. Everything seemed ordinary except...was that...Virgil? Curled up in the corner of the stairs? And...Logan cuddling him? And Patton was...sinking out as he caught sight of Roman. He walked over to them, wondering what had happened.

"Roman, what did you say to Virgil?"

He didn't know. What had he said? Logan was, well, not quite glaring at him, but it was certainly cooler than usual. Two sets of brown eyes stared at him. Wait, two? He knew the first was Logan's gaze, but the second was Virgil's. His eyes were slightly pink, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips were bloody from biting. Roman thought he looked beautiful, but he stared and realised that Virgil had been crying. Over...something he had said? He looked back at Logan, seeing his slight frown. He had the most handsome boyfriends in the world, and somehow he had messed up. He couldn't even remember what he'd said. But Virgil was staring at him like he'd seen a ghost. His voice was steady, but he sounded so miserable that Roman wanted to hug him and never let go.

"So, Roman, did you really mean it?"

"Mean what, Virgil?"

Only he never received an answer. Virgil had ducked his head back down and was shaking silently. Logan put a hand on his shoulder, and Virgil leaned into the touch, resting against Logan. Roman went to put a hand on his shoulder but Virgil shrank away from him. Roman was lost for words. He really had screwed up. But how?

"What did I do? I don't remember. Logan? Virgil?"

But Logan only shrugged. And Roman had a sinking feeling, as he remembered the slip of his tongue earlier in the day, a careless mistake he had never meant.

_Virgil was amazing. He was so emo and dark and handsome. Roman thought of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and quoted it in his head, changing it for Virgil. 'Everyone thinks he's so **handsome** , wonderful **Virgil** with his **hoodies** and his **smirk** -' but wait, he is. He's so handsome, with his smirk and ratty hoodies and messy hair, and he's my boyfriend. Roman loved to think of it, loved that he could have Logan and Virgil, and that they could have each other._

_"What are you looking at, Ro?"_

_Crap, Virgil had noticed him staring._

_"My perfect reflection."_

_Virgil lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him. Obviously he didn't believe Roman. But that was okay, Roman didn't mind if Virgil knew exactly how much he liked him._

_"Learn a more creative lie, Prince Charming."_

_Roman stuck his tongue out at Virgil. Yes, childish he knew, but he couldn't think of anything better._

_"I think you were staring at me. Were you?"_

_The question was posed innocently, but one defiant corner of Virgil's mouth twisted into his lazy smirk. Roman loved it as much as was possible, while also hating exactly how much power that smirk had over him. He groaned, exasperated, as Virgil laughed at him._

_"No I wasn't. You only wish I was."_

_Another raised eyebrow from Virgil. Another poke of the tongue from Roman._

_"Sometimes I wonder why I love you, my emo boyfriend."_

_He laughed, and never noticed that Virgil was blinking rapidly, his lip already between his teeth. Roman had never said that before, not even as a joke. But oh gods, what if he actually meant it?_

He had never meant to mean it like that. He loved Virgil more than any adventure. He mentally berated himself for his carelessness. 

"Virgil, I never meant-"

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN?"

The loud cry came from Virgil suddenly, cutting Roman off. He stood there, silent. Logan slowly sank out, unnoticed by the other two, Virgil glaring at Roman, who looked as though Virgil had struck him. He didn't say anything. He couldn't. He just stood and stared at Virgil, curled up in the corner. Virgil stood up to match him, and all Roman could think about was that no matter how much he hated what he'd said, Virgil was still one of the most handsome people he'd ever seen. The silence grew between them, neither of them willing to make the first move.

"Go on, tell me it's true. Tell me that you don't love me."

Roman swallowed, he had no idea what to say. He did love Virgil, more than anyone else, but...he'd hurt him without ever realising. Maybe Virgil was better without him. His smirk was nowhere to be seen, and he nodded once, already beginning to sink out. His eyes were bright with more tears, and that made Roman call out.

"Wait!"

Virgil stopped, staring at him, waiting for him to say something else.

"I- I do love you. I promise. I love you so much I would give up any adventure for you. I love your smirk and your messy hair and your patched hoodies. I love the rainbow eyeshadow you wore for pride. I love it when you hold my hand or give me a hug or a kiss, because- because it's so rare and affectionate and- and I know how lucky I am to have you. But...Virgil, as much as I love you, I hurt you today and I didn't realise. I'm sorry, I do love you."

Now it was Virgil's turn to stare at him. Roman fidgeted awkwardly, running one hand through his hair and messing it up so it looked like he'd just rolled out of bed. Then he felt a hand in his, cool and solid. Virgil's hand. He looked at Virgil, wondering what would happen now. A second later the answer was discovered. Virgil stepped closer to him and hugged him. He tensed for the barest moment before reaching up to hug Virgil, holding him as tight as he could and feeling Virgil do the same. 

"I love you too, Roman. I love your dramatics and costumes and your passion for adventures. I love how warm your hugs are and how you always understand and try to help me make friends. And I know that I'm lucky to have you too."

The words were whispered in Roman's ear, a choked whisper, and he felt tears soaking his jacket. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Virgil gave Roman a peck on the cheek and they both sank out. Roman, to a new adventure and Virgil to his bedroom. 

So maybe it did work. It just needed to be mended sometimes, but then again. No relationship was perfect. Somehow, they both preferred it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I've put it as part of a series but I'm not sure how it's going to go. If it does end up being a series then each work will have a different ship. Let me know if you have any that you want me to write or specific prompts you'd like.


End file.
